total_drama_into_the_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Outcasts
Outcasts '''is a spin-off to the Total Drama Into The City series. It features this generation of contestants, some with powers, led by new innocent science experiment Tanner. This is said to take place in a new season of TD hosted by Chef Hatchet. There will be an alternate version uploaded to FictionPress. '''Plot After a year, the contestants of Into The City go out on their own. Tanner, a new character, and science experiment, goes out to find a team of people, like Aidan the rebellious jock, Arianna the journalist and Henry the robot. Chris McLean is planning to strike revenge for not being the host of Into The City, but it turns out....wait. I can't tell you. That would spoil everything. So I'll leave you here on this cliffhanger. Cause I'm evil. Mwahaha. Characters (Confirmed) Aidan- ''A jock that is a member of the Outcasts'' Henry- ''The Robotic Member of the Outcasts'' Tanner- ''A science experiment, innocent homeschooled teenager and leader of the Outcasts.'' Arianna- ''A journalist and a member of the Outcasts'' Vincent- ''A member of an unknown company'' Chris- ''The host of TDI to TDPI and a revenge wanting psycho.'' Kate, Chelsea, Karla, Axel, and Drew- ''Five siblings and members of the Outcasts.'' Avery- ''A scientist who is Henry's creator. It is highly possible she is not a member of the Outcasts, but that has yet to be confirmed.'' Daniel- ''A bully and a member of the Outcasts.'' Mac- ''A gamer and a member of the Outcasts.'' Hunter- ''A sarcasm master and a member of the Outcasts.'' Savannah- ''A musician and a member of the Outcasts.'' Liam- ''A flirt and a member of the Outcasts.'' Kendall- ''A tomboy and a member of the Outcasts.'' Kai- ''A daredevil and a member of the Outcasts.'' It is currently unconfirmed if the other contestants of Total Drama Into The City will make an appearance, but it is implied that Aaron, Anthony, Natalia and Trevor are possible to either get onto the Outcasts team entirely, appear in one episode, make cameo appearances or not be involved at all. Theories According to the writer, ''theawesomedragonhunter, ''some characters are confirmed to have differences this time around and some might have special powers. It is unknown who or if characters will have powers. There is also a probability of someone dying in Outcasts, but that has been UNCONFIRMED. However, episode 8 is called "Death Penalty", but it's unknown what will happen in that episode. According to theawesomedragonhunter, Henry's backstory may be revealed, as well as a darker secret in his past, but that's highly possible to not happen. Writing It is currently in the process of being written. About 10 episodes have been confirmed so far, with only 7 episodes having official names. Episodes *1: Outcasts. *2: Unitation *3: Darker Secrets *4: Demons. *5: Canada's Got No Talent *6: Betrayal *7: ? *8: Death Penalty *9: ? *10: ? Challenges/Eliminations There are only 5 confirmed challenges. Outcasts is also confirmed to take place during a new season, so as such there will be canon character appearances, and eliminations will be a thing during the spin-off. Category:Seasons